


Decision

by Mrs_Agget



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the NagronWeekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. Long time, no see. This was written for the NagronWeekend. It was supposed to be a drabble but it’s more like a drabble and a half LOL. I got the prompt from Brina’s Tumblr, so I hope she likes it!! :D
> 
> I do not own Spartacus.

He studied his face in the mirror above the small sink. The pain and despair that once haunted the man’s brilliant green eyes was gone. The death of his brother and best friend held a place in his heart but it no longer ruled it. 

He fought to hold on to the anger and grief. He clung to it by retreating inside himself, pushing away his family and friends, refusing to come to terms with his feelings.

But now, after only a short weekend, he had to make a decision. Could he let all of the misery go in favor of better things?

And as the tall man looked over to the bed nearby, the decision was made in an instant. Raven hair and copper skin peeking out from under the blanket told him everything he needed to know.

Yes. 

Yes, he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Penny


End file.
